1. [Field of the Invention]The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit, and particularly relates to a semiconductor circuit including a fuse circuit.
2. [Description of the Related Art]Semiconductor circuits are mass-produced by a manufacturing line. However, due to manufacturing variability in semiconductor circuits, variations in the characteristic values of respective semiconductor circuits occur. Therefore, after manufacturing, fuses are disconnected depending on their characteristic values to correct the characteristic values of the semiconductor circuits. So-called fuse trimming is performed.
The following Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor integrated circuit with fuse circuits.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-040393